


Birthday Boy

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dom/sub, Facials, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Hunk and Keith have a surprise present for their boyfriend. Lance is usually not this oblivious. Explicit PWP, ace-spec Keith (acespecs have sex too!), kinky af. Written for Lance's birthday!





	Birthday Boy

 

It wasn’t that Lance was oblivious, really. Usually his brain jumped to innuendo the second somebody mentioned ‘birthday present’, or well, anything. He was still proud of the ‘particle barrier’ comment.

It was just that, well, as much as he’d enjoyed _whatever it was_ he was doing with Keith, he’d been kind of assuming Keith didn’t – _do_ that. He was hot as hell, sure. Every time Keith tied back his hair, Lance found himself totally phasing out while staring at the back of Keith’s neck. And one time, they’d been changing after a mission and Keith had taken off his shirt, and Lance had found himself distracted for the whole dang _day._

But as far as Lance knew, Keith didn’t do sex. Or kissing. They hung out, and held hands, and Lance had the opportunity to make Keith blush and smack him on the shoulder, and that was totally chill.

Which brought him back to the point of ‘oblivious’ – when Hunk, long-time boyfriend, amazing dom, and overall best friend and partner Lance could ever ask for mentioned something about a ‘birthday present’, it took him way, _way_ too long to figure out why Keith was blushing.

“Wh-what’s up?”

Hunk grinned, pulling his headband off and circling behind Lance – and before Lance could process anything else, Hunk’s arms were hooking over his, pulling them back and restraining him. Oh.

… _Oh._

Keith stood in front of him, face lighting up red, then moved close to him. “Happy birthday,” he whispered, and slid one of his gloved hands behind Lance’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was their first kiss, and Lance could feel the synapses in his brain frying. Keith tasted so _good._ And his lips were so soft – all he wanted to do was grab him and pull him closer, but Hunk had his wrists held so tightly that all he do was moan into the kiss.

Then Hunk bit down onto his earlobe, and Lance’s brain fried out completely. He twitched in Hunk’s grasp, and his boyfriend chuckled lightly. “What’s the matter? Overstimulated already?”

Keith bit gently at Lance’s lip, tugging at it with his teeth, then brushed at Lance’s chin with his fingers. “Hunk said –“ Then he swallowed, and tried again. He was nervous, Lance realized, chewing his cheek with a mix of anxiety and excitement. “I want – I want to make you feel good.”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat, and he started nodding until he thought his head was going to fall over. A moment later, one of Hunk’s hands slid around his throat. “That’s not how you ask for things, pet.” Hunk growled playfully.

 _Oh boy. Oh boy oh boy oh boy –_ At this rate Lance was genuinely worried he was just going to cum in his pants because uh. Yes. Very yes. “Please…” He swallowed, licked his lips – and tried not to whimper as Keith got to his knees in anticipation. Keith was staring _up_ at him, waiting. “Please suck my cock,” he breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from Keith’s purple ones. “I need it so much, I…” He faltered, but Hunk tightened his grip on his throat, grinding his crotch against Lance’s ass. “I need to know what you feel like.”

Keith flushed, but then with a slight smirk, pressed his lips to the growing bulge in Lance’s jeans, mouthing it through the denim. His fingers toyed with the zipper, then undid the top button. Then he hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulling Lance’s trousers down until they pooled around his ankles, and Lance was completely exposed.

Hunk released Lance’s throat, stroking his fingers over Lance’s lips until Lance opened his mouth, sucking on them hungrily. “Turns out Keith likes being pushed around a little. He needs a little training still, but I’ve had good practice with you.”

Lance had some snarky response lined up, but a moment later, Keith’s tongue started drawing curious, tentative patterns on his cock, and he jolted, a strangled cry leaving his throat. He stared down at Keith, who wrapped his fingers around the base of Lance’s shaft, lips nibbling at the flesh.

“There we go, kitten,” Hunk murmured. “Get comfortable.” He lowered his fingers, still wet with Lance’s saliva, to Keith’s face and stroked the smaller boy’s cheek. Then he took a gentle hold of Keith’s hair. “Open up now,” he ordered.

Keith did so, and it sent another jolt of electricity down Lance’s spine to see how easily, how _naturally_ Keith obeyed Hunk’s orders. How could he have ever thought Keith belonged to _him?_ They were both Hunk’s toys, and he was perfectly okay with that.

Hunk guided Keith’s mouth onto Lance’s cock, Keith’s eyes fluttering closed as he wrapped his lips around Lance. At first, Hunk’s fingers were gentle, just guiding Keith as he slowly eased Lance in and out of his mouth – and _god,_ it felt good, with Keith’s lips so tight and soft around him – Lance started bucking despite himself, but Hunk squeezed his other arm tighter around Lance, and that was enough of a reminder to stay still like a _good boy._ God, Hunk didn’t even have to order him half the time, and that was hot enough on its own to think about.

Hunk was grinding against Lance’s ass in rhythm with Keith’s steady rhythm on his cock, and Lance could hear his breaths getting heavier and more ragged in his ear. A moment later, he yanked Keith down fully onto Lance’s cock with a whispered, “ _Fuck,”_ and Lance couldn’t resist – he thrust into Keith’s mouth, his entire shaft enveloped in that warm, tight throat, and he was so _close –_

“Don’t you dare,” Hunk hissed, releasing Lance’s wrists to grab the base of his cock and stop him from cumming. “Not yet. Not until I say you can.” He released Keith’s hair, and Keith lifted his head, gasping for air with saliva dripping down his chin. His eyes were glassy with a blend of subspace and pure lust, and Lance could barely _breathe_ from the sight of it.

Hunk started fiddling with his shorts, and a moment later, they dropped to the floor, and Hunk’s thick cock slid between Lance’s thighs. “F-fuck…” It was Lance’s favourite thing, really, to hear _Hunk_ coming undone, especially when Hunk was usually so collected as a dom – it was the only time Hunk’s anxiety and worries refused to intrude, and it was only rarely that he got like _this._ Needy and desperate and aggressive.

Hunk seized Keith’s hair again, pulling it back until Keith was staring up at Hunk, licking Lance’s precome off his lips. “Get Lance’s thighs nice and wet for me.”

“Yes sir,” Keith nodded, voice breathy and hoarse, and wrapped one of his hands around Lance’s leg, running his tongue along the inside of Lance’s thiiii _iiiiigh holy shit that felt good –_ Lance hadn’t even thought about how sensitive he was there, but only Hunk’s arm back around his waist was keeping him upright now, especially when – _ohmygod –_ Keith’s adventurous tongue flicked against the rim of his asshole. Hunk’s order not to cum yet had never seemed quite such a difficult thing to fulfil.

“Good boy,” Hunk said hoarsely, and petted Keith’s hair, before sliding his cock back between Lance’s thighs, now slick with Keith’s saliva. Lance got the message, and squeezed his thighs together, and it was an entirely new feeling, Hunk’s thick shaft sliding between his legs, over his hole and against his balls. When Keith slid his mouth back onto his cock, Lance couldn’t resist – he raised his hand to Keith’s head, tangling his hands in his soft hair, and started fucking Keith’s mouth to the same rhythm that Hunk was fucking _him,_ falling into the beat so naturally like he was swimming in it. He closed his eyes, and if anybody said anything else, he didn’t hear it – he was so _close –_

“Lance, I’m gonna – Cum with me,” Hunk ordered, growl cutting through the haze of pleasure, and Lance opened his eyes, gazing down at Keith’s face as he hit orgasm. Keith kept his mouth open, catching a few of the white ropes in his mouth – others landed on his face, in his hair. Hunk came a few moments later, his cock pulsing below Lance’s and leaving a sticky mess over Keith’s exposed throat and chin.

“Oh boy,” Lance exhaled. He could barely breathe. He tried to move – and nearly collapsed. Hunk caught him, but the two of them just slid down the wall, laughing as they descended into a sticky pile. Keith grinned, wiping some of the mess off his cheeks and then making a face as it got all over his gloves. Then he crawled over, curling up in Lance’s lap. Hunk’s hand landed on Keith’s head, other arm wrapping protectively around Lance’s waist.

“Aw fuck –“ Lance tried to move. “Keith, we didn’t –“

But Keith shook his head. “I’m happy.”

“You sure?”

Keith nodded. “Happy birthday, or whatever.” He licked some more of Lance’s cum from his lips with a questioning face. “…I guess I can’t keep calling you a prick when I like how yours tastes so much.”

“I’m too tired to hit you. Don’t make me want to.”

“Just say thank you, birthday boy.”

“Behave,” grumbled Hunk good-naturedly from the back, pressing a kiss to the back of Lance’s neck. “ _I’m_ too tired to pick up the two of you and bang your heads together like usual.”

Keith curled into Lance’s chest with a soft laugh. “Okay.”

“…Are you just doing that so you can clean off your face?”

“Maybe.”

As far as birthday presents went, it was pretty damn good.


End file.
